


The story of the Infinity Sisters

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Series: The Infinity Sisters [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aislyn is Wanda, Alanna is Peggy, Eda is Daisy, Estrella is Jane, Infinity Gems, Mind Gem (Marvel), One big AU, Phoebe is Bobbi, Power Gem (Marvel), Reality Gem (Marvel), Sentient Gems, Soul Gem (Marvel), Space Gem (Marvel), Tess is Pepper, Time Gem (Marvel), probably anyway, totally au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: This will be majorly AU. Related to the Infinity Stones/gems. Will include characters from the MCU, including TV like Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. if I can manage it well enough.--The infinity gems are sentient, and have bodies apart from their stones.





	1. The Gift of Storytelling

FRIGGA

            The queen smiled with fondness as her two young sons debated whether some stories held any truth, just as they did with every story she regaled them with.

            Truth be told, she was quite fond of the art of storytelling. It was one of the skills she prided herself on having.

            Growing up on Vanaheim she had known storytelling to be greatly praised. She had been wary, upon becoming a princess to Asgard after her engagement to their Prince Odin, but had been both pleased and relieved to find her gift of storytelling was much favored in her new home as well. It wasn’t until after their betrothal ceremony, their wedding, when she was crowned queen that she had decided to officially have time set aside to just tell stories and tales to the young children of Asgard.

            Tonight however, it was just her two sons with which she shared this gift. This was a story she knew Odin would be displeased with should she share it with non-royal Asgardians. He would also object to her telling it to Loki, for the same reason though he would scoff and object should she say so.

            For Loki was not their own by blood, he was Jotun. The royal son of Laufey if she was to believe her husband, which she did. The Allfather claimed to have found him helpless and abandoned after the bloody battle, and had decided him innocent and kept him, bringing him home to Frigga.

            She had known the moment she laid eyes on him that he was her child, and she loved him just as she did Thor.

            It angered her that Odin would not allow her to tell Loki of his blood parentage, his lineage. She knew he would be angry when it inevitably surfaced as he aged, and that if told young he would be less likely to hold it against them. Really, she did not want Odin’s arrogance and selfishness to be held against herself. She knew, that if Loki were to question her, that she would answer him truthfully no matter what her husband said.

            She used her words wisely, imbuing them with magic and recapturing her son’s attention to the tale she was beginning now, the magic flowing through her with ease. Shapes sparkled and danced in front of them as they disappeared almost as quickly as the appeared. Her sons were entranced, and she knew this was a skill she hoped to pass to Loki. Not only was he far more adept at magic than Thor, but he had more interest in the knowledge of the stories and the magic which she used.

            She smiled as she the boys watched the magic unfold, their reactions to the story adorable and priceless.

            Tonight, she began telling them of the Infinity Sisters. It was a tale that was often forgotten or written off as being no more than a silly story made for the enjoyment of children. But Queen Frigga knew the truth of it all, and wanted her sons to know it as well.


	2. Yggdrasil

Yggdrasil, the life tree that connects the nine realms and very embodiment of life.

Of course, it should be understood by all that Yggdrasil is sentient, and has a body that is not part of the tree. She is separate from the tree, is connected to the tree, and yet is the tree. She can move freely and walk among those who live in the nine realms, can see the very places she connects together.

            Yggdrasil held the six irregularities of the universe, what we call the Infinity Stones. Now while Yggdrasil is near as old as time itself, it cannot be said that the infinity stones were also as old as time. True, the power they contained was indeed one of the oldest things in the known universes, but the stones themselves were nothing more than creations to help contain and protect those powers. These forces were so powerful that it was rare that any one being could wield even just one. She watched over them for so long, caring for them until one day, she felt something within the stones.

            Yggdrasil knew that the powers were not safe the way they were, uncontained and easily taken by any being who could handle the burden they could be. Over time Yggdrasil saw that even as stones the powers were not as safe as they could be. And so, she fashioned bodies for them, taking inspiration from their very cores. The powers did indeed have souls and were sentient, but they had to grow into their selves over time before being ready for such a thing as a body.

Joy filled her as she listened and watched the stones coming into life as she had known they would someday. Their thoughts soft whispers as they developed quickly, their minds and personalities forming so fast it would have seemed to you it happened in the blink of an eye. And perhaps it did, but Yggdrasil saw it all unfold slowly.

Bright lights lit up the sky above as they grew, new bodies made ready by Yggdrasil’s design were being formed and shaped in the stars. When it was all over, Yggdrasil smiled at her daughters, happy to be blessed with them.

* * *

 

            The six daughters of Yggdrasil spent many a year with their mother, learning about the universe and the nine realms they would someday enter. Yggdrasil loved her daughters, pleased that they too loved the world she connected. She knew, as all mothers do, that there would come a day that her beautiful daughters would leave home to discover it all for themselves. Part of her selfishly dreaded that day, but it was inevitable and, so, she cherished the time she was blessed to have with them.

* * *

 

 


	3. NOTE on Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick note on the possible powers related to the infinity stones. ( all of the Information is from Wikipedia.)

**QUICK NOTE:**

I was looking for information online, and found stuff on Wikipedia about the infinity stones and their powers/capabilities. I’m thinking that I’ll probably end up with similar powers/characteristics, so I thought I’d provide that information here.

  * **Soul:** allows the user to steal, control, manipulate, and alter souls, living or dead, and is the gateway to an idyllic pocket universe that is much like Heaven. It also has the ability to steal the powers and abilities of others. The soul gem is sentient and has a hunger for souls. At full potential, the gem grants control over all life in the universe.
  * **Time** : Allows the user total control over the past, present, and future. It grants the user the ability to see into the past and the future; the ability to stop, slow down, speed up, or reverse the flow of time; time travel; the ability to change the past and the future; age and de-age beings; and trap people or entire universes in unending loops of time. At full potential, the gem grants omniscience.
  * **Space:** Allows the universe to exist in any or all locations, move any object anywhere throughout reality, and warp or rearrange space. The gem allows its user to teleport him or herself, and others any pace the user can imagine regardless of distance or preventative measures such as walls or spells. It can increase the speed of the gem user and also enables its user to alter the distance between objects contrary to the laws of physics. At full potential, the gem grants omnipresence.
  * **Mind** : Allows the user to greatly strengthen and enhance metal and psionic power and access the thoughts and dreams of other beings. Backed by the power gem, the mind gem can access all minds in existence simultaneously. When searching for it, the Grandmaster apparently discovered that the Mind gem was the manifestation of the universal subconscious.
  * **Reality** : Allows the user to fulfill wishes, even if the wish is in direct contradiction with scientific laws, and do things that would normally be impossible. The gem can also be used to create any type or alternate reality one wishes when backed by the other stones it allows the user to alter reality on a universal scale. Occasionally stated to be the most powerful of the gems, if wielded without the other gems to keep its reality-altering powers from accidentally surging out of control. At one point, the gem rapidly cycled through multiple alternate universes.
  * **Power** : Accesses all power and energy that has or will exist, and can boost the other gems’ effects. Allows the user to duplicate almost any physical superhuman ability and grants them omnipotence. It also grants the possessor the potential to manipulate all forms of energy for virtually any effect. However, nearly all who have possessed the power gem singularly have used it only to enhance themselves physically.




	4. Meet Tess

            Tess held the powers of reality and her stone could be more fluid than solid at times. It was the aether you see, yes that aether. The very one that the Dark Elves harnessed for their destructive ways.

            The aether was a beautiful thing to behold before she became fearful of her gem being used for such purposes once again. That fear courses within the aether now, and while it is still beautiful to behold its smooth movements, it’s now more harmful to the one who tries to use it.

            The user becomes sick after too long, and its defenses weaken them. Anything that it deems could be a hostile attack is met with a harsh backlash.

* * *

 

            Tess was as graceful as the aether, her movements fluid and her dancing was quite the site to behold. Her orange hair was pale and pin straight. Her green eyes are bright and vivid, and seem to flow like water the closer you look at them. She was tall, slender, and lithe, a dancer’s body one might say.

            It wasn’t uncommon for her to be found dancing with Alanna, learning more dances from her sister. Both were serious, dancing together being one of their escapes from responsibility.


	5. Meet Alanna

The powers of time were Alanna’s.

She had many things to master. She trained her magic for going and seeing through time, altering the flow of time, and even de-aging and aging beings. Some days she knew she was omniscience, but some days the knowledge was not accessible. More often than not she did not wish to be in a constant state of knowing everything, and so her subconscious allowed her to lock some of the immense amount of knowledge away, as though behind a door in her mind.

She enjoyed watching through time, and see everything that has or would be. While it fascinated her to look ahead and see the changes that would happen based around current events, she enjoyed looking back even more. She had a passion for history and specifically loved to learn the dances and share them so that they were not lost to time.

Of all her sisters, Tess enjoyed learning the art dance from her the most.

Beyond dancing she had many hobbies. She learned to master all arts of weaponry and fighting techniques as they came into being, and even brought them forward from the past. Her partner in this was, of course, Eda to whom the art of war and fighting came naturally.

* * *

 

Alanna was a head shorter than Tess, and her figure was more hourglass in shape.  

Her long brown hair had small curls to it, more than wavy but not like tight spirals that some have. Her eyes were deep brown and you could always see her with a bright red color staining her lips.


	6. Meet Eda

Eda is power. She is strong without use of her abilities, but with them she can copy almost any physical ability you can think of and she is omnipotent. This means her power is unlimited.

This does not mean that she cannot be injured or has unlimited stamina energy. No, she has unlimited access to her power, but she tires the same as you and I.

Eda trains and learns to control her powers by fighting with Alanna. Together they master every technique they can.

When not training with Alanna, Eda enjoys listening to Phoebe tell stories.

* * *

 

Eda is slim and has the body of a warrior. Her hair is a tad curlier than Alanna’s and is dark and brown. Her eyes are also of a deep brown, and you can see the defiance and spirit of a fighter when you look in them.


	7. Meet Phoebe

 

            Phoebe. Soul.

            She can see into the very core, the very being, the very soul of every person and being there is. She is even able to peer beyond the veil of death to see who this person was while alive. That’s very difficult and takes up quite a lot of her energy. Easier than that is her ability to borrow, or some might say steal, the powers, and abilities which others possess.

            Her favorite thing to do, besides looking into the people of the nine realms, is to open the gateway that leads to an idyllic pocket universe and enjoy being with her sisters and mother there. The pocket universe is rumored to be much like Valhalla, like heaven.

            When she reaches her full power, many believe that she will have control over all life in our universe.

* * *

 

            Phoebe is tall, slender, and strong. Her hair is shining blonde, almost golden, and her eyes were blue and if you were lucky she might let you catch a glimpse of her soul in the swirling color.

            While she did enjoy training with Eda and Alanna, she enjoyed telling the stories of the souls she saw even more. Many afternoons she sat, bathed in golden sun-beams, and told many stories to Eda and Aislyn.


	8. Meet Aislyn

Aislyn. The sister with powers of the mind. She could strengthen and enhance her own mental and psionic powers as well as those of others if she was connected to them. Even without feeling emotionally or mentally connected through a bond, she could access the thoughts and dreams of any other being.

When she works together with Eda she can access every single mind in existence simultaneously. As you would imagine, this is quite exhausting to both sisters and they don’t feel the need to use this particular gift often.

_____________________________________________________________________-

Aislyn is small. She has long slightly curled brown hair and blue eyes that sparkle like she knows something you don’t. And maybe, you don’t know it, not really. It might be so hidden in your mind that you’ve all but forgotten it.

She loves to hear the stories of various souls from Phoebe. And when listening she tries to reach out to see into the mind of the being. It doesn’t always work, but she is trying to expand her range of power.

Estrella sits with her sometimes and tries to help her reach across the nine realms.


	9. Meet Estrella

            The last of the sisters is Estrella. She is space, and it’s no wonder that her name means star. Her stone is the Tessaract, the Cosmic Cube. Not always was it in the shape of a cube, usually it is the same as the other stones. Small and oval, looking very much like the precious gem that it is.

            She can open portals or teleport herself, and others, to anywhere she wishes regardless of distance or any kind of preventative measures designed to keep people out. It is difficult, but she can warp and rearrange space, and alter distances between objects or people.

            Some days she is strong enough to be omnipresent. She seemingly be everywhere, and yet may not actually be present or seen.

_____________________________________________________________________-

            Estrella is small like Aislyn, with long, but straighter, brown hair. Her eyes are tan and hazelnut in color, and if you look deep inside them you can see the stars above in their center.

            While she is adept at magic, she also likes to learn about what other beings call science. She is especially fond of the stars and the space between realms.

           


	10. NOTE ABOUT IDENTITY

       So, I doubt I've been clear about who these Infinity Sisters even are. They are, in fact, characters who are already known within the MCU. Here's a quick little list of who is actually who. 

  * Tess (Reality) = Virginia "Pepper" Potts A.K.A. Rescue
  * Estrella (Space)  = Jane Foster
  * Alanna (Time) = Margaret "Peggy" Carter
  * Eda (Power) = Daisy Johnson A.K.A Quake from A.O.S.
  * Phoebe (Soul) = Barbara "Bobbi" Morse A.K.A Mockingbird from A.O.S.
  * Aislyn (Mind) = Wanda Maximoff A.K.A. Scarlet Witch




End file.
